Dare to Love
by pinky3209
Summary: It all starts out as a bet gone awry. Draco finds new ways to torture Hermione. What happens when they fall in love, but Hermione suddenly disappears? How will this heartbroken Draco take it?
1. A Dare Gone Awry

**(A/N): Hey! Please review and tell me how you liked it! **

Chapter One

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. You all, of course, know me. But do you know the older me or the fact that I am pureblooded? I didn't think so, but no worries. I shall explain my story to you.

I awoke to my annoying, but sweet roommate, Sheila. She was sitting on the edge of my large, comfy red bed staring at me like a lunatic, in my opinion. _Tick, tock… tick tock… What the hell does she want?_

"Do you need something, Love, or do you enjoy creeping out your friends the minute they wake up?"

She inspected me; eyes squinted so she wouldn't miss a detail. She cupped my chin in her hand and moved my face to get a better look. _How completely frustrating, honestly I need new friends. _

"You don't look that hurt to me"

_Well, duh, you bimbo. _

"I should hope not. Why would I be hurt?"

"You were moaning like a mad man as if you were in pain… or complete bliss" she started to smirk and tilted her head as if she could read my mind.

I felt all the blood run to my cheeks. This absolutely _couldn't_ happen again. I had let that stupid prat get to me once more.

"Oh, heh, that." I nervously chuckled. "I just had another nightmare" I said, emphasizing the word nightmare. Her mouth opened to make an embarrassing remark but, before she had a chance to reply, I got up and ran to the bathroom. "Small bladder!" I explained as I left her with a frown. _Why does she have to be so nosy?_

Now, let me explain what happened.

* * *

That wasn't just _any_ nightmare. It was a Malfoy nightmare. Oh yes, he even found a way to torment me in my dreams. After he found out that I was a pureblood (that's a whole different story), he took a special liking to tormenting me. Not tormenting as in name-calling, pranks, and teasing. He found a whole new way. The fact that I was a 16 year old witch with hormones didn't help either.

You see, it wasn't my fault at all. It was a dare. Gryffindor had just won a Quiditch game against Slytherin. It was a very brutal game, so naturally we held a party in the common room, in honor of our victors. I was having a ball. Fire whiskey and butter beer was being passed around. Someone had even managed to get some music going. I, being the cleverest witch Hogwarts has met, had the brains to magically expand the room. It was big enough to house an adult troll. It was all going just dandy until an idiotic third year shouted, "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" while standing on _my_ heaping pile of books. _I knew I shouldn't have left those out. _As if I wasn't angry enough. No, the little turd just had to scan room the room for the best victim of that terrible excuse for a game. Her beady little eyes landed up me "Hermione Granger, truth or dare?" Of course it was me. I just had to prance around in all my goody-two-shoes glory. Miss innocent, Saint Granger. Of course they would pick me. It was a win-win situation. If I picked truth, they could ask me about my darkest secret. If I picked dare, well, I'll let your imagination run wild on that one.

The room became quiet. All eyes were upon yours truly. I clenched my fists and gave the third year the most evil glare I could muster up. _Note to self: Kill that third year_ "Dare" I was never one to refuse a challenge. But then again, those were mostly academic challenges. This, of course, wasn't going to have anything to do with learning much to my dismay.

I tried to look brave but failed miserably. Harry and Ron gave me what-the-bloody-hell-are-you-doing look. I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for the stupid, little girl to give me a dare. "You must make out with Blaise Zambini!" I could hear cheers and catcalls from the crowd.

Then, a brave second year spoke up "Make it Crabbe!" This started a riot. Names were being called out from all directions until a crystal clear voice shouted "Draco Malfoy!" All the girls in the room gasped, except me. Then, as if contemplating this "brilliant" idea, the third year said "Even better! Hermione Granger, you must make out with Draco Malfoy!" _Merlin, little ones and their hormones, why don't they just rent some porn? _I was just about to say no, but Seamus Finnegan just had to shout "You're crazy! Saint Granger wouldn't do anything like that." My temper was rising. _I'll show those brainless toads! I can kiss anyone I want to and they'll like it damn well! _"I accept!" I shouted. "I can do it. You'll see!" All attention was turned back to the third year "Okay, but there are some rules. You must do it by midnight and you have to get him to kiss you back" "O-okay" I replied nervously. This was like some secret cue for all of the Gryffindor girls to come and ambush me. They pushed me into the bathroom. I was being pulled in all directions as they washed all of my makeup off and reapplied it and fixed my hair into beautiful curls. When they weren't looking, I put on my favorite red and gold lucky clip with my initials on it. They all gushed and cooed over how "insanely hot" Malfoy was. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to get away from those love sick freaks. I walked back into the common room and asked no one in particular. "So, geniuses, how do I find the little git?" The Marauder's Map was instantly shoved at me by George Weasely. The map was already enchanted to show only Draco and myself. He was displayed as a green snake and I, a golden lion. "Well" I said nervously. "Here goes nothing". "Wait, Hermione, before you go you must put this bracelet on. We've got the matching bracelet for it and when you've completed your task, it will turn orange." Said Seamus. I put the bracelet on and was on my way.

I climbed out of the Fat Lady's portrait and walked cautiously, clutching my wand, down the corridor. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _After much walking and taking wrong turns, I conveniently found Malfoy in the library. _Malfoy, in the library? This has got to be a joke!_ He was sitting there, reading. He was obviously trying to get his mind off the match. His lean, muscular legs were propped up onto the chair in front of him. I could see his rock hard stomach through his shirt while his untied robes hung loosely under him. His usually smirking face now had an angelic look to it. His beautiful blonde hair hung two inches above his furrowed brow. His eyes, moving side to side, didn't take notice of me. I paused. He looked so peaceful I just couldn't disturb him. Yes, he was Draco Malfoy, but I couldn't help myself. All those years of name calling and hurtful words just drained out of my memory. Never in my life have I seen him lack malice in his face. But, I had a job to do. I tiptoed behind the Slytherin and whispered a spell, my wand pointing at him. He got up rubbed his eyes as if they deceived him. "What the bloody hell? What the hell are you doing?" I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me. "Show yourself, you coward!" I could see fear and anger in his blinded eyes. "It's okay. Calm down. I won't hurt you." I said soothingly. "What do you want? Who are you?" He was obviously angry. His expert wizard skills and usual physical advantage were of no use to him this time, but he seemed to calm down after hearing a female voice. "I am an admirer. I just want a kiss" I say softly while placing my hand behind his head. I kissed him before he had a chance to reply. I lost my senses. I was instantly pulled into pure bliss from a measly kiss. I had no idea what was going on but I needed more. Oh, I remember as if it were yesterday. His lips were so soft. It was a light, but sweet kiss. "Please. Just tell me who you are." He begged, obviously feeling the same strange feeling. He leaned in for another kiss while holding my waist. This kiss was slightly rougher. I ran my hands through his hair. This was definitely not normal. You just couldn't feel that way just from a kiss. It was magical--literally. He deepened the kiss and ran his strong masculine hands through my soft curls. He traced my face with his thumb and could tell that I was beautiful. All of his senses became stronger. I knew that he could tell I was wearing Pure Poison by Diore when he had a satisfied smile on his face after kissing my neck. "How could I have missed such a good kisser? At least tell me what year you're in." he pleaded. "I am in seventh year" I replied, mesmerized in his deep, blue orbs. Not wanting to let go, I said "I-I've got to go." "No, please, just tell me who you are." He pleaded again, holding onto my arm. "I'm sorry. It would never work out." I left before the spell had a chance to ware off.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave you there! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If I don't get atleast five I might discontinue this Fic!**


	2. I'll Be Back For More

I ran down the dark, creep corridors never stopping. I was in fear that he might run after me. I ran to the Fat Lady's portrait and said "Hippogriff". I climbed into the portrait dreading what was about to happen. I was instantly mobbed by Gryffindors of all shapes and sizes. Questions were being shot at me from every direction. Especially the ladies, asking me "How was he? Is he a good kisser? Did he kiss you back? Did you like it?" _Stupid girls and their fantasies… _"That's none of your business. Yes, he kissed me back. And _NO_, of course I didn't like it!" I couldn't believe they actually asked me that. Talk about barbaric!

* * *

So, that's what happened. But, you're probably asking "How did he figure out that it was me?" I guess I should explain that too. Well, here goes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning after a restless night. Images of the previous event were popping into my head all night long. I got up and walked lazily to the bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there. My lazy friends were too busy dreaming of their lover bunnies or crushes. I on the other hand, needed a nice cold shower to help me relax. I brushed my perfect, pearly-white teeth. After scrubbing the makeup off from last night, I took a nice long bath taking advantage of the fact that it was Saturday. After my hot bath (even though I wanted a cold one), I got dressed and headed out to the Great Hall. There weren't too many people out because it was only 7:30. I walked to the Hall, not thinking about last night. It was a beautiful day, so I decided to eat by the lake. I got my breakfast and walked outside. The sun was shining, birds chirping, all it needed was the laughter of _little_ children. Not those idiotic first years, mind you. They were as noisy as pixies. Anyways, I was trotting down the path to the lake, minding my own business. When, all of the sudden, my path was blocked by tall, blonde Slytherin. Who else would it be? Draco Malfoy, arms crossed over his chest, stood there smirking at me. The events of the night before quickly flashed in my mind. My eyes held horror in them. He knew! But, I decided to keep my cool. He could be there for his daily insult. But, I knew better. He was there with a purpose; a purpose that seemed more important than wasting his time to make some rude remark. _If he mentions last night, I'll just play dumb. There's no way he could've found out. No one was there…right? _"Why, I never knew that you were such a great kisser, Granger. We'll have to do that again sometime." His stupid smirk was plastered upon his face. His eyes flashed amusement as I stood there looking like an oaf, my cheeks as red as cherries. "I-It was a dare, Malfoy." _I'm such an idiot! How could I stutter? He'll never believe me now. _"Don't flatter yourself." I shot back, all flustered up. _So much for lying…_ But, of course, he was too cocky to take pay any attention to that comment. "Dare or not, Granger, but you seemed to enjoy yourself", Once again, amusement flashed in his eyes. "You're sick! Why would I enjoy myself with a prat like you?" _Ha! That should teach him…_ "Funny. You're body seemed to say something else" I raised my hand to slap that ever so tormenting smirk off his face, but he grabbed it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Love" he snarled. He pulled me roughly and kissed me with hunger. Shocked was the only word that could express how I felt at the moment. He let go of me and looked satisfied. Before he left, he whispered in a sexy voice in my ear "I'll be back for more, Love" He put something in my hand and walked away. I just stood there like an idiot, many thoughts running in my head. I look at my palm hoping for the answer to my question. It was my lucky clip...

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review! It's just one click and won't take but 30 seconds! Sorry it was so short, but it seemed like a nice cliffhanger! **


End file.
